


Bless the broken road

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma reminisces about him and Shusei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless the broken road

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hotsuma and Shusei
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

**Bless the broken road**

The room was hot. A heat wave had struck the country and after a few days the heat hadn’t only been outside, but also crept inside.

In the bed lay two figures. One wearing only boxer shorts, the other wearing boxer shorts and a T-shirt. They lay entwined on the bed, the covers kicked backwards. Their legs were a jumbled mess, making it impossible to discover which leg belonged to whom had it not been for the difference in tan both pair of legs supported. The rest of their bodies lay pressed up against each other. The one wearing only one stitch of clothing laying on his back and his partner sprawled half over him, his head resting on the naked chest, ear right above the other’s heartbeat. One naked arm lay wrapped around the more dressed boy, holding the boy there secure and sending out a feeling of protectiveness.

The younger boy – still awake and watching over his older partner and chasing away possible nightmares - let his eyes strain to the open window where the half pulled open white curtain bellowed softly in the warm nightly breeze. A breeze so soft that it didn’t even reach the bed and its occupants.

He stared up at the nightly sky and as his eyes took in the beauty of the sparkling, bright stars, his mind wandered back to all those years ago. To that one moment he had nearly lost his partner to his own stupidity.

Back then he had been so absorbed in himself and had seen his partner as a steady rock who couldn’t be affected by anything and so he hadn’t paid enough attention to his partner’s real feelings. His partner and best friend’s pain. And it had given way to disastrous consequences.

His partner had felt like a waste of space. Had thought he wasn’t needed anymore. And when that fatal choice had been offered to his partner, his friend hadn’t hesitated a single moment. His partner had wanted oblivion. Peace. Escape. And he had been the one who had forced his childhood friend to seek out this escape.

If only he had paid more attention to his friend. If only he hadn’t let himself be sent away with some half baked excuses. If only he had listened to his partner, really listened …

The boy sighed and let his eyes strain back to his partner’s sleeping face, an adoring softness creeping into his eyes.

He had been truly lucky that God had given them a second chance. That God had listened to his prayer and shown him the road to reach his partner’s soul and pull him back and bring him back to his side.

But at the same time he was also grateful to his partner. Grateful that his friend had been willing to come back. Willing to grant him a second chance after he had already royally fucked up so hard their first chance.

He didn’t want to think about what would have happened to him if he hadn’t been allowed to try again and the first chance he got after their fight against the demon side, he had vowed to take responsibility for his partner’s happiness from that point on. A vow he had meant with every fibre in his body.

And his partner had let him. His friend hadn’t pushed him away. His partner had forgiven him and had let him back into his childhood friend’s life. And from that point on he had kept his promise. And he would keep it for the rest of his life. He knew he’d rather die than break it. He knew he’d rather die than to be the one responsible for bringing pain again in his friend’s life.

Ordeals had come on their path again after that; they couldn’t be avoided. And there had been pain. There had been tears. There had been losses. But through all of it, they had stayed together. Stood tall together and faced it together and it had made them grow closer to each other.

Walls between them had crumbled down, feelings had finally become clear and they had gone from best friends to lovers. It had taken them a while.

It had taken them mistakes, fucking things up, but in the end it had been all worth it. All those big moments in their lives, good or bad, had turned out to be northern stars that had guided them home. Had guided them into each other’s loving arms. And as he looked down upon the peaceful sleeping face of his partner who lay safe in his arms, the youngest one couldn’t help but thank God for the broken road that had let him straight to his soulmate.

THE END


End file.
